


blackheart

by Rebooting_It_All



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 13:02:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28778748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebooting_It_All/pseuds/Rebooting_It_All
Summary: this is my first original work that I'm uploading I don't know if I'll continue it but I wanted to upload it anyway
Relationships: Arial Black | codename Blackheart/Maria Myers





	blackheart

Code-name Blackheart  
My name is Arial, Arial black, but I’m better known by my code name Blackheart the experiment that went wrong. You see the CIA needed to test an experimental serum the problem? You ask, well, the serum only works on preteens, so they got me from an orphanage no one would miss the little blind girl, obviously. The serum was designed to rewrite DNA to enhance the subject, and is the serum an egregious breach of ethics clearly. But did it work? Well, yes… yes it did.  
4/7/2024 23:24 San Francisco bay  
The party rages throughout the ballroom of the newly completed Myers Tower, the biggest hotel in the country. The Myers family are billionaires, brought into the public eye by the 2021 pandemic crash. Their former role was investors from the shadows. The question, why am I here? Well, let’s say the Myers made many enemies in a very short time, so you see I’m here to end them. My cover is a young woman the youngest daughter of the family fell in love with on holiday which ironically enough is true she’s the one who hired me or well… more like persuaded me to kill her family. Why may you ask Maria to kill her family? You may ask, well, her mother is already dead, but her stepmother is a horrible abusive bitch who tried to beat the gay out of her as she put it and her father stood by and watched. Her older sisters, twins, the “fraudulent golden girls” who’ll sleep with anyone willing than their father pays them off not to go to the press and finally, her brother to the public, a “gregarious” if intolerant playboy in reality a pedophile who bribes crime lab techs to destroy evidence. Needless to say, plenty of motive to want them dead, and best of all there will be plenty of other suspects to blame their deaths on due to their many derogatory comments towards damn near half the populace.  
It was an easy assassination to plan for the twins, their security guard, has a brain control chip and bomb injected into her spine. She'll kill them while heading to the panic room after their brother is killed, then boom. As for Mr. Myers, I injected him with a slow-acting poison that causes a heart attack. His heart problems are no secret, after all, it would surprise no one if he had a heart attack after he learns his wife and three of his children are dead.  
Now as for the queen bitch laxatives in her food and a faulty door on the private restroom she insists on using exclusively to contain the chlorine gas waiting for her. Well, it was waiting for her by now she should already be dead and finally, the brother gets my signature, a mix of diamondback rattlesnake, black mamba, Phoneutria spider and Indian Red Scorpion venom with a paralytic toxin injected into the heart through twin holes like a snake bite. I gained my code name, “blackheart” because my signature turns my victims heart black. The poison paralyzes my victim in seconds and kills in minutes from the neurotoxin obliterating their nervous system it's far too quickly to get to the hospital. Now I just have to kill David who thinks I’ve already left with Maria and their even witnesses, who will testify the same, damn I love holograms they- oh there he goes to the elevator. I follow casually walking about ten feet behind him. I weave between the guests gradually working closer until he reaches the elevator and calls for it.  
“Excuse me sir” I say from behind him. He turns around to face me and locks confused.  
“Er- is there a prob-” I cut him off stepping forward and pushing my fist into his chest and two needles shot out of the space between my index and middle finger and my middle and ring finger the needles inject the mix off venoms I’m known for as his eyes widen in terror, and he falls back as I let out a scream. “someone call an ambulance” I yell in perfectly practiced false terror. drawing the whole party in around my Victim as I slip into the crowd and let the rest of my plain play out.  
4/8/2024 San Francisco apartment building 10:24  
“Arial, is that breakfast I smell?” Maria asks sleepily from the doorway.  
I laugh loudly “yes love” I say as she slips into the kitchen as I flip the pancakes before spinning around and pulling her into a gentle kiss. I pull back and return to making breakfast.  
“How did you sleep?” I ask nonchalantly as I take the eggs of the stove.  
“Better than I have in a long time, you?” she answers, ending with a question as she sits down at the table. taking a sip of the coffee I left there for her she began checking her phone.  
“Perfectly, how else could I sleep with you by my side” I responded lovingly. turning around and leaning against the counter waiting for the bacon and the last of the pancakes.  
“Besides, I’m sure anyone could sleep well after the kind of show of gratitude I got'' say cheekily causing Maria to blush. The oven dings and I move into action opening the oven, pulling out two sheets of bacon one in each hand and closing the oven with my elbow, setting the cooking sheets on the counter.  
“Oven off” I say casually as I grab the pancake turner and remove the pancakes from the griddle and turn it off. I grab two plates from the cabinet and fill them with food.  
“So how did it go last night? You would tell me before bed” Maria asks setting down her phone. I place her food in front of her before doing the same with mine in front of my seat, as I pull the seat out with my now free hand.  
“Flawlessly, everything went to plan, no matter how meticulously they look, they won’t find anything they can use” I say taking a bite of my now syrup drowned pancakes.  
“Good, the worlds better of without those bigoted fuckers” Maria says voice full of unmitigated disdain.  
“can’t say I disagree love” I say “before you ask, I’ll tell you what I did later after the police interview us. its best if you are genuinely oblivious to what happened to them and just don’t seem to give a flying fuck” I say cutting off her question before she can ask it.  
Time skip 50 minutes later  
The doorbell goes off as I pin Maria up the wall as we make out, I pull back and growl as Maria giggles.  
“Eloquent love” she says sarcastically and slips out of my arms. leaving the room I follow.  
“Miss Myers? May we come in?” I hear as I turn the corner into the hallway. From the hallway, I see two plain clothes police officers with their badges out in the doorway. I approach rapping my right arm around Maria much to the officers surprise, clearly they weren’t aware the maria had a partner  
“what's this about officer…” I trail off.  
“detectives Davis and Jackson, I think it would be best if we wear to sit down first miss…” “Brown” I add my false  
Sirename to the female detective Davis’s statement.  
“Right miss Myers, miss brown could we perhaps t-” maria cuts Davis off.  
“Not until you answer my partner's question, detective” Davis sighs.  
“Miss Myers your father, step-mother and siblings wear killed last night between 11 o'clock and midnight at the Myers Tower, it was murder. we understand you attended but had already left when the police arrived” detective Jackson says trying to break the news softly maria simply blinks.  
“Huh I guess karma finally caught up with them, I guess you want to know where we were last night then come on in” Maria says, and we move out of the way allowing them to enter and we direct them to the living room.  
“You can sit if you like,” I say as we sit on the couch followed by the detectives sit.  
“We know that you were at the party last night. Can you tell us what happened?” detective Davis asked.  
“We when for about an hour or so, so I could tell my family I was backing out of our “agreement” Arial was there as moral support” Maria sighs before continuing “your probably aren’t aware that I hadn't interacted with my quote unquote family since I was 20 before that. They don’t approve of my being gay, but since they couldn’t “beat it out of me” no matter how hard they tried, we ended up with an agreement. I would get a certain amount of money each month and I wouldn’t tell the police what they did to me or any of their other dirty laundry, and they wouldn’t do everything in their power to put my on the streets. We ignore er ignored each other at the events that we both attend. But, Arial convinced me that I should tell the police what I know, so I sent an email to the FBI yesterday about everything with all of the evidence I had” Maria finishs speaking. The detectives note something down and nod.  
“what did you do after you left?” detective Jackson asks.  
“I can answer that, we came home after driving around for a while so maria could calm down, I don’t remember the route we took exactly, but once we got home we stayed here and we haven’t left yet. There are cameras in the hall, I’m sure the management company will be happy to let you check the recording to confirm. There aren't any cameras in the apartment thou maria liked her privacy even before I moved in” Arial says as the detectives continue typing their notes.  
“If you don’t mind me asking do you have any idea Who might've killed the bastards?” I ask. They appear to have a silent conversation before answering.  
“The killing of one of them seems to match an assassin codename “blackheart”, the killer injected David Myers natural venoms and a paralytic directly into the heart turning his heart black” Jackson says. Maria fakes a wince as I blink and pretend to be deep in thought.  
“I’ve heard of codename blackheart. I remember hearing about an international hunt for their venom supplier, I work with snakes by the way I got questioned actually by INTERPOL back in Brazil. I worked with some researchers there who were working with venomous snakes, they wanted to make sure none of the venom we had been milking was missing” I say, telling the truth. I had worked with the researchers for a while before I met maria.  
“Any way if you catch them, call me so I can thank them for killing those bigoted zealots” I say.  
“Arial!” Maria exclaims in surprise, she clearly thinks I’m going too far for the police.  
“Forgive me love, for my lack of abundant compassion towards the people who hurt the love of my life, just because their dead I’m not going to stop hating them” I pause faking a moment of thought.  
“On second thought I concede that thanking their killer might be too far” faking a failed attempt at an authentic sounding lie causing Maria to huff.  
“Love, their still my family even if I hate them, to” Maria says, doing a damn good job at convincing the police she isn’t ecstatic that they're dead.  
“Alright I think we have everything we need, could we have your phone numbers, so we can call you if we need anything else?” Davis asks I look to maria, and she nods.  
“Sure I’m xxx-xxx-xxxx and maria is xxx-xxx-xxxx” I say as I get up with them to walk them out.  
“Miss Myers, we are sorry for your loss, even if it’s only that you don’t get to see your family in prison for what they did” Jackson says. Maria nods as we walk to the door. I open the door and let them out and turn around walking back to the living room and lean against the wall looking at maria  
“That was fun wasn’t it love, manipulating law enforcement to get away with dubious deeds” I ask.  
“I have to admit it was exciting but I’m curious, why did you have me send all the evidence before you put them down?” Maria asks me.  
“An investigation will make them think we believe in the justice system and drawn their suspicion away from us” I answer I get a look of understanding from Maria.


End file.
